An Alolan Surprise! (Valentine's Day Special)
by The Last Greninja
Summary: Follows the plot of the SM anime. When Ash receives a letter that says that Serena is coming to visit Alola, he, with the help of his friends, decide to give her the best Valentine's Day surprise ever. Contains Amourshipping.


Ash sighed. The young Pokémon trainer had his head plopped on his desk, his face buried in the various textbooks that the Pokémon School of Alola had provided him. Lately he had been acting weird. He was more restless than normal, and he now he couldn't even concentrate. Usually Ash was the most eager to learn, and he would always be asking questions, sometimes to Samson Oak's annoyance. But now, he seemed distant and troubled. By now, the light snoring of the Pallet town trainer could be heard as Samson Oak left the room after he had finished his class. Lillie, who was sitting beside him, glanced over, a worried expression on her face. "What do you think is wrong with him?" she asked her friends, Lana and Mallow. Kiawe and Sophocles were out doing errands, leaving Ash with the three girls for the afternoon. Mallow frowned. "I don't know...he seems kind of distressed. It didn't seem too bad until Principal Oak was talking about the traditions of the Kalos region in history class. Then it really got bad," the green haired girl remarked. Just then, the tired boy's hand opened slightly, and an opened envelope dropped down to the ground. Lana picked it up. "M-maybe it was this..." she said quietly. Suddenly Lillie quickly took the letter out of Lana's hands and shoved it in Ash's bag. "Don't you think that's kind of private?"  
"W-we don't even know what it's about," Lana protested.  
"Last night, at Kukui's lab, I had a chat with him. He was so excited, because a friend of his was coming to visit the Alola region. He said she was someone very special to him. I do remember him saying that she was from Kalos, and today, the people there celebrate Valentine's Day remember? Maybe he wanted to get her something..."  
Mallow perked up upon hearing this. "So I guess maybe he doesn't know what to do, poor boy. Maybe we can help him?"

At that moment, the raven haired trainer began to stir. "Ughh, guys? What are you doing at my desk? Principal Oak didn't assign any group projects," he said drearily. The girls fidgeted. "Well..." Lana began.  
"W-we want to know why you're acting so weird," Mallow interrupted, cupping her friend's mouth.  
"Well, you see, I kind of remembered something during history class. You know how we were studying the customs of the Kalos region? Today's Valentine's Day over there, and it reminded me of my friends back in Kalos, in particular, a person named Serena. She's a very good friend to me.." he trailed off.  
"Isn't she coming later today?" Lillie said, remembering the conversation she had with the raven haired trainer the night before.  
"Yeah, and I forgot today was Valentine's Day! I just got a letter that said she would try to be there later this afternoon!" Ash exasperatedly huffed.  
"Do you know what you want to do for her?" Lana asked.  
"No...I never celebrated Valentine's Day back in Kalos with her. All I know is that I want it to be perfect."  
"Well, we did read about it in history class..." Lillie said.  
"Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention..." Ash sighed.  
"I know! We can help you! History class is the last class before dismissal, so we have plenty of time!" Mallow said excitedly. "But what does Serena like anyway?"  
"She never told me. She says it's the thought that counts. Though, I do recall that she really loves sweets and a certain type of flower...I can't remember. They're kinda red, and they're very pretty."  
"Do they look like these?" Mallow said as she flipped to a page in their history book that had a picture of a lily on it. Ash perked up. "That's it! But they only grow in Kalos..." he muttered, sinking back into his chair.  
"No worries. There's actually a special greenhouse up on Route 2 that grows lilies and other flowers from other regions. I'm sure Serena will love them! As for the sweets, I know exactly what to do!" Mallow said confidently. "Leave it to me!" she said as she dashed out of the room.  
"I owe you one!" Ash shouted, hoping that the green haired girl would hear him. Then he turned his attention to the other two girls. Ash sighed again, adopting his unusually sad countenance. "But how do I give it to her?"  
Lillie spoke up. "Well, you said she's a good friend of you right? Just say what you believe you should say, and it should turn out all right."  
"I know, but every time I think about it, I get butterflies and my mind goes crazy. I never have these feelings, especially for a girl," he said.  
"W-well, do you love her? Because you sound like you do..." Lana shyly asked, not wanting to offend her friend.  
"I-I don't know. I do know though that I want to see her again, and that I care a lot for her," he responded lamely, not knowing where this was heading.  
"I see, so you do!" Lillie piped in, excited that her friend finally was able to pick up on his own feelings for the girl. Many times he would recount his past adventures in Kalos, and she was always confused when he brought up every little detail about Serena. Now it all made sense. "I think I know!" she said.  
"It has to be special. She is the one who gave me my first kiss after all," Ash said.  
"She what?!" both girls exclaimed.  
"Yeah. She gave it to me before she had to leave for the Hoenn region. Ever since that, she's been on my mind, and I miss her so much," Ash replied. Lana and Lillie pondered for a bit on the current predicament, but soon, an idea clicked into Lillie's head. Quickly she whispered in Lana's ear her plan. Ash was to confess to Serena at the airport, and they were going to make sure of it. The two girls smiled. "I think I know what to do!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ash and the three girls made their way to the airport in Hau'oli City. Serena's flight was slightly delayed, which meant waiting, a thing that the raven haired trainer disliked when he wanted to get things over with. In his hands were a bouquet of roses and a box shaped like a heart. The Kantonean trainer was a little confused when Mallow handed him roses when he insisted on them being lilies, but the green haired girl persuaded him when she pointed out that Kalosians celebrate with roses. Lillie and Lana were idly chatting, while Mallow was constantly pacing back and forth. She was anxious to see if Ash's friend would enjoy her chocolate she had made herself. The green haired girl took much pride in her cooking, and she was certain that Serena would love them. All they needed to do now was wait.

In the mean time, Serena's plane successfully landed, but exiting was a trouble for everyone. Alola was a very popular tourist attraction, resulting in a very packed airport. Serena sighed as she made her way through the crowds. "I wonder if he remembers..." she thought happily. Truth be told, Serena was just as excited to visit Ash as Ash was to her, but neither of them knew it. The honey haired girl made her way through the gate and out of the airport terminal, before she turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "Serena!"  
There he was. Her raven haired crush. He hadn't changed a bit, but she noticed Pikachu was missing. "Why didn't he bring Pikachu..." she wondered. Eagerly, she pushed her way through the crowds until nothing was separating the two. They both stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, before Serena glanced down. In Ash's hands a heart shaped box rested, and a bouquet of roses were next to him. She gasped lightly, and when she noticed Ash's smiling, she couldn't help herself. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. "You remembered..." she said softly. Ash was taken aback, but soon his arms found their way around her back, encircling her and completing the embrace. "I-I did. Happy Valentine's Day Serena," Ash whispered into her ear. Mallow, Lillie and Lana all smiled, each of them hiding themselves amongst the crowd as the pair in front of them enjoyed their special moment. "I missed you..." Serena said, breaking the silence that had occurred.  
"Me too," Ash responded. Then, much to her disappointment, Ask broke the hug. Suddenly, she was startled momentarily as Ash gently lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. Ash's eyes closed slowly as he gently kissed her. Serena's eyes widened in disbelief, and her heart fluttered as electricity shot through her. Slowly, her eyes closed as well, and she kissed him back. There was no escalator holding them back now, no one was there to interrupt them. The two soon broke apart for air, but as the kiss ended, Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash. "I love you...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, because I didn't realize," Ash whispered as he returned the embrace.  
"Oh Ash...I love you too! " Serena cried, tears of joy forming in her eyes. She could feel Ash's heart beating rapidly, and gently, she rested her head on his chest. Ash pulled her closer and rocked her from side to side. "I-I hope this makes up for all the times I didn't catch on to your hints back in Kalos," Ash murmured guiltily.  
"Ash," Serena said, "you don't have to apologize. Yeah, I did get discouraged when you didn't notice, but I knew that one day, you would find out. I couldn't ask for anything else. Having you with me today is enough for me."  
The two held each other for a while longer. Ash ran his hand through Serena's honey blonde hair, which seemed to be longer than he remembered, before suddenly, he remembered something. "Serena?" he asked nervously.  
"Hmm?"  
"W-would you like t-to go on a journey through the Alola region with me?"  
Serena, upon hearing these words hugged him tighter. "Yes! I would love to!" she squealed excitedly.  
"One more thing," Ash said quietly.  
"What is it?"  
"Happy Valentine's Day Serena," he said softly so that only she could hear it.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Ash," Serena answered.

From the distance, the three girls watched the scene unfold. Mallow in particular was overjoyed that her plan worked, while Lana shifted her eyes away to avoid disturbing the couple. Lillie was silent; she remained content just to watch her work pay off. She was happy that Ash would be back to normal. "Well, they'll have plenty of explaining to do when Kiawe and Sophocles return from their errands," she snickered to the other girls. For now, they watched contently as the couple in front of them enjoyed their special moment.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I decided to make this oneshot for you all since I was unable to make a Christmas one last year. I was away, so I hope this story will suffice for now. Anyways Happy Valentine's Day! I will continue to prepare updates for An Adventure in Alola soon, but right now I would like to thank everyone for helping me over the past few months. When I first started The Legend Of XYZ back in October of 2016, I was expecting at least one thousand views, and you guys have blessed me with over 50000. Thank you all so much! I can't wait to write more stories for you! Anyway, I will see you in the next story!**

 **Blessings in Christ,**  
 **-Chris**


End file.
